One-Shot Music Videos
by DimintheMoonlight
Summary: For every song, is a different one-shot. Different situation, different main characters for each one-shot. The genre is very broad, half popular, half not so very much. Just stick around, might surprise you (;
1. Lollipop by Framing Hanley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd N' Eddy, or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>The crowd roared, applauding for the group that had just finished, waiting for the next to come play.<strong>

**In the back, behind the now closing curtain, was a redhead, plugging in her bass, a tall beanie clad male tuning his guitar, a brunette setting up her drums, and a nervous, wispy but attractive curled male standing in front of the microphone. **

**"Double D, hon, you need to calm down," the redhead said as she strummed a couple chords.**

**"Yeah, before you have a heart attack." The brunette added, while drumming a random beat.**

**The wispy haired male, known as Double D, gave a nervous laugh, "Oh Rian, Kenzie, W-What makes you say such things?"**

**The tall male set his guitar down, crossed his arms and looked at the other bemusedly, "Because you're gripping that mic stand like it owed you money and this is its punishment for being late."**

**Double D looked at his now turning white knuckles, before abruptly letting go. He jumped when he felt two pairs of arms, one sliding around his neck, and the other around his waist.**

**"Cousin dear, just relax. We've rehearsed plenty of times, we,re ready for this. You're ready for this." **

**Kenzie, the brunette, said softly, while putting her head against his.**

**"And more importantly, we wouldn't make you do this, if we didn't believe you could. You've got skill, and now everyone will get a chance to see that." Rian, the redhead, said just as softly, resting her chin on his shoulder.**

**Double D exhaled shakily, placing a hand on each of theirs. "But what if I mess up? What if the audience doesn't like our cover of this particular song?" **

**The curly haired boy began to ramble, "I don't think I can handle-"**

**He stopped himself, as he felt fingers run themselves into his hair, rubbing gently, but firmly. He tilted his head up, seeing who most thought was a copy of himself, Eddward. The taller one of them both didn't say anything, just looked at him. And maybe it was the look in his eyes, and the sliver of a smile that made the smaller not so nervous as before.**

**Giving a true smile of his own, Double D nodded, getting a nod back. The girls beamed, before jumping away excitedly. Right before Eddward turned to step into his own place, he saw the girls making faces at him.**

**"Real mature ladies."**

**"I know what you are, but what am I?"**

**"Stupid shark."**

**"Wait till we get home."**

**"Oh, I'm like, so scared."**

**"Yeah, shaking in my baby whale skin boots."**

**"Talking back, and endangering animals. Keep it up and punishment will go on all night."**

**"Promise?"**

**"I love it when you talk dirty to me."**

**The shark just rolled his eyes, placing his guitar over his shoulder. The two girls smirked, high fived, and walked to their own instruments.**

**Double D felt the tension in his shoulders leave as he heard his band mates and closest friends bicker. It felt just like home.**

**Until the curtains were drawn open and he saw how big the crowd was.**

**"And now, The Runaways, performing Lollipop. Give it up for them guys!" The announcer practically yelled, getting the audience pumped.**

**Double D scanned the crowd, making eye contact with some, not most, trying not to psyche himself out. He disregarded the fact he might have seen a redcap and green eyes, and turned to Rian, who nodded and began strumming.**

**The stage dimmed in light, barely showing Rian, Kenzie, who began singing.**

**"He's so sweet, I want to lick the wrapper**

**Wanna lick the wrapper,"**

**Then illuminated Double D, who closed his eyes, as he began to sing, to avoid all the looks of shock.**

**"And she, she licked me like a lollipop**

**Like a lollipop."**

**The lights shown on all of them, as they sang the chorus.**

**"Shawty wants a thug,**

**Bottles in the club,**

**Shawty wanna hump,**

**You know I like to touch ya,**

**Love ya lady lumps."**

**And when Double D finally opened his eyes, all traces of a nervous boy was gone.**

**"Okay, little mama had a swag like mine **

**She even wore her hair down her back like mine**

**I made her feel right when it's wrong, like lying**

**Man she ain't never had a love like mine,"**

**Replaced with a stronger, more confident, an seductive man. **

**"Man, I ain't never seen an ass like hers**

**In my mouth had me loss for words**

**I told her to back it up like erp erp **

**I make that ass jump like jerk jerk."**

**Ready to tell you to eat your heart out.**

**"And that's when she**

**She licked me like a lollipop**

**Like a lollipop."**

**And as they sang the chorus once more, the crowd was pumped and jumping from the music flowing through the air. Their skin underneath tingled, their blood boiled. **

**"Ooh hee**

**Get on your knees**

**Ooh hee**

**Get on your knees."**

**Double D's eyes traveled through the audience, just to prove to himself that he was paranoid. Until he locked eyes with the very person he hadn't expected to be there.**

**"Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya**

**Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya**

**Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya**

**Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya."**

**And they continued to stare at each other. **

**"Call me!**

**So I can do it for ya!**

**Call me! **

**So I can come an prove it to ya!**

**Call me!**

**So I can make it juicy for ya!**

**Call me!**

**So I can get it juicy!"**

**With a pair of baby blue eyes beginning to show passion, and a pair of forrest green eyes reacting to said passion. In more ways, than either thought was possible.**

**"Shawty wants a thug**

**Bottles in the club**

**Shawty wanna hump**

**You know I like to touch ya**

**Love ya lady lumps **

**Ooh wee**

**Get on your knees."**

**Rian and Eddward had finished the last chords by the time Double D had blinked and attempted to search for those eyes, the other was gone. And if it wasn't for the cheers and applause from the audience, Double D would have let himself give in to searching for him. Once more, he felt a hand. Looking over his shoulder, the gap toothed boy turned to his look-a-like, tilting his head slightly. Double D smiled softly, and Eddward nodded after a moment, wrapping his arm around the shorter of the two, steering them back stage.**

**And as they walked, the girls gushed over how well they thought they played, and Eddward giving them helpful criticisms. Double D's mind was focused on those forrest green eyes that gave him a shiver. The brainiac summed it up to being after performance adrenaline wearing down finally. **

**The rest of the night was bit of a blur. They had been complimented, asked for signatures, asked if there was any future performances, and if an albums were being complied. They were even booked for next week to perform.**

**In all, the night had went better than planned. Double D had thought a she unlocked the door to his house. He never noticed the looming figure come up behind him. It wasn't until he felt an immense amount of heat envelope his back, did he realize he had a guest. He looked up to see two hands on either side of his head, blocking any way of escaping. **

**The guest bent his head down to whisper in his ear, "Can I lick your lollipop? I'm sure it'll take more than sweet to me."**

**And Double D could barely contain the shiver that made its way down his spine.**

**"K-Kevin?"**

**"Unlock the door Double D."**

**Taking in a deep breathe, he did and the two walked inside. Making sure to take note of each other's flavors.**


	2. Chains by Nick Jonas

**A/N: Here's another one for you guys! I do want to apologize for the very_ sloooooooow_ updates. All I can say is Life, Bruh. I will be trying to update on a weekly basis now, please don't hold me to that. But without further ado, let the one-shot roll.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chains by Nick Jonas<strong>

With fiery, red hair mussed up, oil stained white shirt, and ripped jeans, Kevin laid on his bed, eyes glossed over, and unfocused. Every few minutes, the freckled boy would sigh deeply, run his fingers through his hair, and close his eyes momentarily before opening them once more to continue his match with the ceiling.

He just couldn't stop thinking about him. Like_ flipknickel_! He tried everything. Reading his books on engineering. Cleaning his room. Making a snack to munch on. He even decided to take his precious motorbike apart, and putting it back together. And with every thing he had attempted, within five minutes, he would throw whatever was in his hand down on the ground in frustration and stomp right up back into his room.

With another deep sigh, the red head sat up, swung his legs overs to hang on the side of the bed, and held his head in his hands.

**"With her wine-stained lips, yeah she's nothing but trouble. Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil."**

He lifted his head, and thumped his fist against his chest, right over his heart.

**"I gave all my heart, but she won't heal my soul. She tasted a break and I cant get more."**

He then stood up, and walked towards the window. His window faced the open area of the Cul De Sac. And more importantly, across the street from the thing making him so confuzzled.

**"You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love. But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love."**

And the very thing keeping him so confuzzled...

**"You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love. But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love."**

Had walked out of the house, and into his...

**"Tryna break the chains, but the chains only break me."**

And made eye contact...

**"Tryna break the chains, but the chains only break me."**

And _smirked._

Kevin couldn't help but growl aloud, and slam his fist on the wall beside the window. He quickly grabbed his jacket and keys off his bed, and rushed downstairs to his bike in the garage. Quickly fixing whatever piece he manage to get off in his earlier escapade, he used his clicker to open the garage, and rev up his bike. He was out of his out house, and the Cul De Sac before it was fully open. While missing the surprising worried look on a shark's face.

**"Alone in the night 'til she knocks on my door. Oh no, wasted again but I can't say no. Baby, tell me why you do, do me wrong?"**

Kevin didn't know where he was going.

**"Baby, tell me why you do, do me wrong."**

He just knew, he had to get away.

**"Gave you my heart, but you took my soul."**

And he kept driving...

**"You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love. But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love."**

And driving...

**"You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love. But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love."**

And driving...

**"Tryna break the chains, but the chains only break me."**

Even after he went off pavement...

**"Tryna break the chains, but the chains only break me."**

And onto dirt road...

**"Baby, tell me why you do, do me wrong. Baby, tell me why you do, do me wrong. Gave you my heart, but you took my soul."**

It wasn't till he got to a hill, that overlooked the whole city. He could see the school, downtown, the junkyard, even the Cul De Sac. He got off his bike, and looked at it all.

**"You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love."**

But, he knew he was strung.

**"But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love."**

Hook, line, and sinker.

**"You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love."**

When he thought he could see the shark's house...

**"But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love."**

From all the way up here. Kevin dropped to his knees, slumped, with a look of utter defeat on his face.

**"Tryna break the chains, but the chains only break me."**

He was in love with Eddward Vincent.

***Revelation break***

Kevin couldn't bring himself to get up after coming to grips with his feelings. It felt like he had a ton of tires dumped onto him. Why? Of all people? Did it have to be 'the bad boy' of the Cul De Sac. It was like some messed up Oxymoron Love Story waiting to show on Lifetime. The very thought made the freckled red hair scoffed, and shake his head.

With another look out to the city, avoiding the Cul De Sac altogether, Kevin slowly got up, and made his way back to his bike. He knew it was about time he got home anyway, it was getting dark. If he was lucky, he could get home without be seen. The last thing he needed was to get a scolding, from either party.

With a cringe, Kevin got onto his bike at a faster pace, and made his way back down the hill, and back to the Cul De Sac. Where he was going to get an earful not just from his parents, but a certain worried bad boy as well.


End file.
